For Konoha
by Assassinator-Kakashi
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo are fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox, determined to protect their village. With Yondiame on a mission, will the two ANBU survive long enough for their Hokage to come? First fanfic. Told in Kakashi's point of view. R&R!


* * *

**For Konoha**

_**Notice**__: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It would be __**way **__different if I did._

_**Rating**__: T- Violence, Mild Language_

_**Genre**__: Drama/Tragedy_

_**Author Notes**__: This is 12 years before the series. I personally think Kakashi and Tenzo were in the ANBU at this time. If you are a Yondiame fan, I would advice you not to read this. You are warned._

Bodies. Lots of them, laying on the ground, either dead or close to death. I myself am getting to the point of complete exhaustion. My partner, Tenzo (Yamato), is the same. He pulls out his katana, ready to continue fighting. I then look back to the huge, and I mean _**huge**_, thing in front of the village.

The Nine-Tailed Fox.

I can taste the blood trickling down my face. There is so much that it goes through my mask. Bullets of sweat trace paths down my face. My vision starts to blur, the result of the tyrant fox grabbing me in one of its tails and throwing me head first hard in a tree. I know I will soon go into unconsciousness soon, and possibly never wake up. But I must continue fighting.

Fighting for my village; Konoha.

My heroic thoughts are disturbed when Tenzo comes flying and rams straight into a tall rock. Red, crimson blood trickles out of his mouth and slowly drips on the ground. I rush over to catch him before he falls on his face when a big orange tail smacks me right in the gut. A red spot forms on my mask, making it now mostly red.

I look over to my comrade and find Tenzo on the ground, not moving. I rush towards him, this time being wary of the fox's movements.

"Tenzo…" I lightly shake his shoulders, not wanting to break something. When he doesn't respond, I feel I lump of panic inside me.

"Tenzo, wake up!" I scream, tears threatening me. I then check his pulse to find it weak. To weak for my liking.

I turn my head to find a nurse, a medic-ninja…someone, anyone who can help my friend. But there are none.

The tears start to come down, and I turn to glare at the massive fox. I stay by my friend's side, glaring straight in the fox's eyes.

I then decide I'm going to continue fighting, looking after Tenzo when I need a breather. I form hand seals, knowing this is my last hope before unconsciousness, or possibly death, consumes me.

_Ox, Hare, Monkey… Chidori!!_

A ball of chakra forms in my hand, crackling and sizzling like my anger. Lightning comes crashing down. A storm is coming. But right now, I don't give a damn. Right now, my blurred mind is focused on killing that damn fox. It is soon going to wish it never pissed me off.

I charge at the fox's paw, not knowing what will happen. The lightning comes down even harder, and I pick up the pace. I know my chakra is almost gone…I know I might die, but at least it will be for a reason.

A lightning bolt comes down right in front of me. I hold my arm out. And the most amazing thing happened.

I cut through the lightning bolt.

I can almost see the surprise in the fox's eyes, if it weren't for my damn blurry vision. When I think I'm close enough, I hold my arm out, hoping to God that this works.I quickly rename my jutsu, and then take my chances.

"RAIKIRI!!!"

I feel something soak my glove. I smile a weary smile under my mask knowing I got the bastard. I could feel my legs about to give out, but I force myself to stay upright. I then get ready to pull my arm out and watch the jerk fox suffer. I then feel that same lump of panic from before come.

I can't pull my arm out. I'm stuck. Does this mean I'll die? Is this really the end?

An orange tail…no…what the hell is it? Curse this blurry vision! I squint in an effort to see the object better. It's…a paw!

The paw is so big it smacks my whole body. I can hear the cracks and pops of broken bones and dislocated joints. I am then sent flying and slam into the same damn tree as last time, hitting my already traumatized head. I slump on the ground, barely able to see. As I expected, a pounding headache comes on and I have to bite my lower lip to keep the scream of pain inside. It comes out as a grunt.

I look over in Tenzo's direction. I vaguely make out him still lying there, possibly dieing. I try to move toward him, but my broken bones scream in protest. And you know what…I don't care. I crawl over to Tenzo, and try waking him again. I then decide I need to turn him over on his back, but a voice in the back of my head tells me I shouldn't. I ignore it and turn my comrade over, realizing the only possible way to keep him alive, even if barely, is CPR.

I gulp at the realization that it would feel like I was kissing Tenzo. I shake the idea out of my head and try to regain my composure. I pull down my mask, making sure Tenzo's mouth is slightly open. I look around, making sure the fox and the people are distracted, which they are.

I take another gulp and lower my face to his. As my mouth touches Tenzo's, I flinch. My god, this is so embarrassing! I then try to remember how many breathes to give him, but I can't.

_Shit!! _

After about a minute or two, I finally remembered. Three breathes. Damn head trauma.

I then turn my attention back to Tenzo, who is now struggling to breathe. I don't if it's from me covering his mouth…with my own…or his injuries. Either way, I can't waste anymore time. I breathe into Tenzo's airway.

_One, two, three…_

I breathe in his airway again.

_One, two, three…_

I breathe into him yet again, and notice Tenzo's breathing is improving.

_One, two, three…_

Just a little more…I breathe in Tenzo again.

_One, two, three…_

I then realize I have no more breathe left. I now am struggling to breathe. I lift my mouth away from Tenzo's and try to catch my breath. My friend is helplessly dieing…and I might join him. My chakra is now probably completely gone, I'm bleeding a little too much, and I also probably have internal injuries. Tenzo is probably the same.

I know I won't last much longer. I hear screams and groans in the distance. Konoha is becoming weaker. The fox looks at me, a twinkle in its eye. My eyes are barely open, full of exhaustion. Tenzo also looks exhausted, even with his eyes closed.

The fox raised a paw. I closed my eyes, knowing this is the end. I wish it didn't have to end like this, but I guess this is fate…

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!"

I hear a poof of smoke and don't feel the force of a paw bigger than me. I try to remember where I have heard that voice before. I open my eyes, looking at a blurry world. I can vaguely make out someone…blonde hair…long cape with writing… Then, I remember.

Sensei!

"Well Yondiame, what are you going to do about this?"

That wasn't Sensei's voice, was it? No, Sensei's voice is lighter pitched…the voice I just heard was deep. Could it be…the frog…talking?! Maybe that damn head trauma is kicking in again.

My vision is growing blurrier by the second, and now it's starting to lose color. I look over at Tenzo; it looks as though he is barely alive. I then hear Sensei's voice again.

"Looks like I have to use that jutsu, Gamabunta."

"No Yondiame! You know what will happen, don't you?!"

I can tell the frog is angry.

"I know…but I have to protect the village…and my student."

Knowing Sensei, he probably looked back at me and gave me his cheerful smile. I give a weary smile, hopefully back at him. I don't know, since I can't see well.

I can hear Sensei's hands whooshing in the air, making hand seals. When he finished, Sensei made his move.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!!"

Everything was silent, until I heard two things. One: the tyrant fox was actually yelping in pain, which I didn't think was possible. Two: another thing I didn't think was possible was the fact that Sensei was also screaming in pain. This sent shivers down my spine. I blinked so my vision would at least sort of clear up. When it did, I just stared. The fox's body was glowing in a bright light, all the while Sensei screaming in pain. I noticed he was clutching his chest—his heart.

Then, the fox just disappeared, along with the frog. I could barely make out something falling from the place the frog was. I then realized who it was and forced my body to run. I caught him just in time.

"Sensei…" I couldn't let the tears fall, not in front of Sensei.

His skin was so pale, his blonde hair matted against his face with waves of sweat. His breathing is at a fast pace. When he finally opens his eyes, the usually bright blue cheerful eyes I see are losing their brightness—and life.

"K-Kakashi…" Sensei tries to speak, but is cut off with a cough and red blood comes out of his mouth.

"Sensei, don't try to speak. You're in no condition."

He just nods at me, acknowledging what I said. But then, he tells me something else.

"Kakashi…take care of my son…N-Naruto(1)…" With that said, Sensei gives me his last smile and his chest stops its rise and fall.

"S-Sensei…"

I then slip in darkness, hoping I'm dead.

* * *

_**1**__: Personally, I think that Yondiame is Naruto's father. That's why I put that there. I also think that is something he would've said before he died._

_Well, I spent all night on this! Review please! If you think this is good, I'll make a sequel. Then you get to find out what happened to Kakashi and Tenzo. That is…if you really care…_

_My first fic. Please review! Friendly negative comments welcome! Thanks. _


End file.
